Electronic systems, such as computer and telecommunication systems, have become increasingly more complex and typically require numerous cable connections. A multitude of cables generally extend from each device. The cables of each device tend to become entangled and impede access to the device from which the cables extend from. As a result, it is typically difficult to service a computer or telecommunications system without the risk of mistakenly knocking out a cable, or accessing an incorrect cable.
Computer and telecommunication devices are typically maintained on rail-like cabinet systems. When a device requires service, a service technician typically accesses and opens the rear of the device's enclosure to access components within the device. However, since numerous cables typically extend from the rear of the device, this tends to be a difficult if not impossible task.
The difficulty of cable management has been exasperated by the computer industry's attempt to standardize the dimensions of the rail-like cabinet systems used for housing electronic devices. Since standardization of the cabinet systems tends to restrict increases in available rack space and depth of the cabinets, and because the dimensions of certain devices have increased, less space is available to manage the cables extending from each device. Furthermore, since the configuration of electronic devices housed on racks has increasingly become more dense, the space occupied by the devices tends to utilize the maximum amount of room provided by each rack. Due to the increased density of devices, a greater number of cables extend from each device in less available space, a condition conventional cable management systems are unable to accommodate.
Conventional cable management systems have unsuccessfully attempted to resolve this problem. For example, one type of conventional system typically includes fixed brackets that attempt to organize and control the cables extending from a device. However, since the brackets are fixed and therefore do not extend away from the device, the brackets ultimately provide a barrier that restricts access to the device. As a result, service personal are typically required to service the device by sliding the device forward. Once the device is moved forward, service personal must turn the device toward one side in an attempt to access the rear portion of the device.
Moving the device forward and turning the device toward one side pose a significant risk to the device's cable connections. For instance, fully extended cables may be pulled out. Cables tightly fastened to the device may jerk the device backward resulting in damage to the device. Thus, while conventional cable management systems may organize and control cables that extend from a device, these systems tend to restrict access to the device and may indirectly cause the device to be damaged during servicing. Furthermore, since there is a risk of over-extending the cables, it is typically necessary with conventional cable management systems to use extra long cables. Given that a typical server may include 39 or more cable connections, use of extra long cables becomes a costly necessity.
Conventional cable management systems tend to include two cable management arms. Since the maximum length of each arm is limited to the standard 17.5 inch width of a cabinet rack, the cable management provided by conventional systems is limited. Furthermore, the cables are typically held to the arms by clasps. A problem associated with conventional cable management systems is that this configuration tends to apply excessive force upon cable connectors and upon the components connected to the cables. These unwanted forces can cause signal loss along the cables and excessive and unsafe wear of the cables, cable connectors, and components. Furthermore, conventional cable management system clasps tend to prevent movement of the cables along the brackets. Hence, when a device is moved forward, conventional cable management system clasps prevent the cables from sliding across the rail brackets. As a result, the cables may either be pulled out from the device, or may cause the device to be jerked back, thereby damaging the device.
Conventional cable management systems also typically include brackets positioned in close relation to the device from which the cables extend from. The proximity of numerous cables clasped to brackets to the device tends to create a barrier that impedes the air flow entering and exiting the device. Impeding the device's air flow may cause the device to overheat and may ultimately damage the device.
As a result of the shortcomings of conventional cable management systems, there exists a need for a system and method for organizing and controlling cables extending from an electronic device that provides unimpeded device access, unrestricted cable movement and unimpeded air flow into and out of the effected device.